


is it okay to see my future in your eyes?

by manzini (writtendlessly)



Series: manzini's TWI-verse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Fluff, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Pre-Magic Reveal, Warlock Magnus Bane, magnus can turn into a cat, malec continue to move forward in their relationship at lightspeed, that's my headcanon and I'm sticking to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/pseuds/manzini
Summary: Magnus just wants to spend a relaxing afternoon in his cat form, but Alec finishes work early.





	is it okay to see my future in your eyes?

Magnus is having a good day. Despite having more clients than ever these days, he has a free afternoon. His magic, even when doing the more obscure spells, is operating at full capacity. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and he plans to spend the next few hours curled up in his cat form between Church and Chairman Meow before Alec shows up that evening. 

He's dozing on the couch when the wards reach out to him, alerting him of a guest. He lifts an ear and angles it towards the door, but otherwise ignores the visitor. The wards recognize the person at his door but don't warn him of anything, so he starts drifting back to sleep and promises to call back Cat or Raphael or whoever was hoping to see him that day. 

He's nearly fully asleep again when the lock clicks, and Alec calls out, "Magnus?"

Magnus freezes in panic. Alec is _not_ supposed to be here for another few hours. When he hears Alec taking off his shoes and jacket at the door, he bolts up and jumps off the couch. 

"Magnus, you home?" Alec continues, now making his way into the main living area. "I finished work early, so I came by. Is that okay?"

Alec steps into Magnus' line of sight but doesn't see him. He looks like a giant from Magnus' vantage point, and he's holding a beautiful bouquet. Magnus is momentarily distracted by the way Alec had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. 

Once Alec heads into his kitchen and starts searching for a vase, Magnus tries to think of a plan. He needs to make it to another room, and then hide there for a few minutes to change back. The bedroom is the obvious choice, he can just pretend he was sleeping and didn't hear Alec.

_ This is what I get_, Magnus thinks bitterly. _ For letting myself get too comfortable_. 

Alec emerges from the kitchen with a vase full of flowers, and locks eyes on Magnus before he can make a break for it. 

"Hello!" Alec sets the vase down on the coffee table and grins down at him. Just like always, Magnus is unable to do anything but melt at the sight of Alec's smile. "You're new!"

Magnus does the only logical thing he can do, and darts under the couch to hide. He can't see Alec, but he can perfectly hear the pout in his voice when he says, "Hey, come on!"

Church and Chairman continue lounging on the couch, watching with a vague interest. Alec crouches down on his hands and knees, looking under the couch as best as he can.

"You don't have to hide," Alec's voice goes higher in the way it does whenever he talks to cute animals. "I'm your friend, see?" 

Alec reaches a hand out tentatively and Magnus doesn't move. If he runs now, Alec will just follow him. He needs a new plan. 

Alec continues babbling mindless comforting words and pleas as he slowly moves his hand forward. Alec touches his head gently and when Magnus doesn't hiss or bite, Alec smiles. 

"There you go," he says. "Now let's get you out of there."

Alec's arm barely fits under the couch, so he mostly slides Magnus forward until he can get his other hand around Magnus' small body. Then he picks him up and Magnus almost wants to throw up at the rapid change in altitude. Alec sits down on the couch next to the other two cats, and settles Magnus on his lap. 

At this point, Magnus figures his only chance is to hope Alec gets bored and leaves, or falls asleep. It will probably take hours before that happens. _ May as well enjoy it_, Magnus thinks and if a cat could blush, he would probably be red-faced at the moment.

"I'm Alec, Magnus' boyfriend," Alec says as he starts running his hand down Magnus' body. He starts at the top of Magnus' head and slowly works all the way down to his tail, then starts over again. It's easily one of the nicest things Magnus has ever felt. "You'll probably see me around a lot." 

Alec pauses, pets Magnus three more times from head to tail, then continues, "Hopefully someday I'll live here, too. Though I'm not sure where all of my shoes are gonna go." 

Magnus imagines Alec and his extensive wardrobe moving in, and he feels even warmer inside than before. He curls himself into a ball on Alec's lap and settles in. 

"You're so cute, and soft, and such a friendly baby," Alec stops his petting to scratch behind Magnus' ears. Magnus feels silly, he's not _ actually _ a cat, but he still feels happy at the praise. 

Without even thinking about it, he starts to purr. Alec makes his own happy noise in response and continues talking. He rambles on about Magnus' fur, his paws, the loft, Alec's day at work, and every conceivable topic that a man could talk about to a cat.

Magnus is almost fully asleep--his plan completely forgotten--when Alec stops talking for a moment. When he continues, his voice is softer. It reminds Magnus of the way Alec sounds in the mornings after he sleeps over, whispering love confessions against the back of Magnus' neck. 

"You know," Alec starts. He shifts around and then resumes petting Magnus, but his voice remains soft and almost unsure. "I planned for two ring bearer cats, but I guess we can have a third."

The words break through Magnus' foggy mind. _ Ring bearer? _He thinks, equal parts confusion and awe. He must've stopped purring in his shock because Alec sounds upset when he says, "Aw, you don't like that idea? Which part?"

Alec goes back to the head scratches but Magnus' mind is still reeling. 

"Is it the idea of being a ring bearer?" Alec hesitates, as if the opinion of a cat really, truly matters to him. "Or the marriage part?"

The word repeats in Magnus' mind continuously. _ Marriage marriage marriage marria-- _

"I know it's too soon, but I just-- I've been thinking about it lately. The flowers, the tuxes, who I would invite." He laughs quietly to himself. "I'm like a twelve-year-old girl, doodling my crush's name in my notebook." 

It's absolutely too soon, Magnus knows just as well as Alec, but there's a part of him that's been thinking about it too. Not as seriously as Alec has been, apparently, but it comes up in his mind at random times. Alec will be ranting about an overbearing bridesmaid and Magnus wonders who Alec would have as his groomsmen. They'll be walking along the pier and Magnus thinks, _ that'd be a good place for a reception_. Alec tells him he doesn't like chocolate frosting and he files it away for later, when they're deciding on a cake.

God, Alec doesn't even know about his magic yet, and here he is thinking about _ marriage_. But Alec was thinking about it too, and that's something. 

"I really love him," Alec concludes and Magnus wants more than ever to be a human again, to tell him _ I love you too_. 

It takes another hour before Alec falls asleep and then twenty more minutes after that of Magnus slowly creeping off his lap to not wake him. He makes it to his apothecary and changes back easily, but it takes him awhile to adjust to two legs and a much taller height. When he leaves the room Alec is still asleep, so he goes to the front entryway to open and then loudly close his door.

As expected, Alec jumps up from the couch and almost knocks Magnus over in his haste to greet him. They kiss lazily for a few minutes and then Alec breaks away to say something but Magnus beats him to it.

"Do you want to move in?" Magnus blurts out. Alec forgets his question about the new cat and grins, sweeping Magnus back into his arms and spinning him around. 

Magnus takes that as a yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea from the Magnus discord and then suddenly I was inspired. Written and edited on my tablet because I don't have my laptop, so please let me know about grammar or spelling issues! Twitter is @manziniyo 
> 
> Title is from Todrick Hall's "Play", another good AU!Malec song.


End file.
